


Hell Hath No Fury Like The Mother Bear's

by RodeoQueen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comedy, Demons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kill Bill Reference, Maternal Badassery, Nero's mother is you, Overpowered Reader, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: You've been called many names throughout your life. People and demons from all around whisper in awe and fear of The Demon Huntress, The Crouching Beast Hidden Human, and the Akuma no Kirā, to name a few of your monikers. But when someone or something dares harm even a hair on your son Nero's head, you are the Mother Bear. And you are here to paint the walls with vengeance.-A compilation of a few times you have shown your true power to defend your son, even from his own father Vergil.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Hell Hath No Fury Like The Mother Bear's

**Author's Note:**

> Original Story Pitch:  
>  _Lunalight39 requested: “Well, clearly, she’s still gonna be Nero’s mother. This time, the headcanon shows how scary she can be when pissed off, like Mama Bear style. Sparda’s cultists bullying and taunting Nero behind his back? Demon Huntress Mama Bear will shut them up in a second. Little Nero tried to take on a demon himself but got injured? That demon won’t even have bones remaining. Nero recklessly almost got himself killed in one of his missions? Mama Bear will kill the demon and THEN her son for being reckless. Oh, and don’t get me started on the whole Vergil-tipping-Nero’s-arm situation. The second Mama Bear gets her hands on Vergil, well...Nero could only pity his father as his father experienced a new phobia directing towards the demon huntress/wife, and both father and son agree for the first time never to piss off their wife/mother.”_

_** Hell Hath No Fury Like The Young Mother Bear's ** _

Nero was only nine when he was attacked by a demon for the first time. He had always watched you practice with your swords and copied you with his own wooden one. He always wanted to prove to you, his mama, that he was strong just like you. In the Fortuna marketplace, you could easily be seen as a young mother with her adorable yet exhausting son. Not the fear-inducing Huntress and the grandson of Sparda. Everyone else ignored you when you weren’t dressed for fighting all the time, however, Demons could smell the blood of Sparda from Nero like a bloodhound. Nero was walking alongside you in the markets. He’s a sight to behold, lollipop in his mouth and the wooden sword in hand. You go to buy some of Nero’s favorite breads when Nero sees the demon. It hides in the alley, tempting him with a beckoning claw. Nero makes his move, clutching his sword and swiftly leaving the marketplace. You don’t pay it any mind, thinking he was still next to you by the vendors. 

Moments later, Nero is thrown against the wall and his wooden sword is broken into pieces. The demon, skeletal with too many eyes, rears to strike again. 

“Finally, I shall eradicate you…” Nero wants to be strong but this time, his courage falls. His eyes well up with tears in fear and he screams. 

“Mom!” Meanwhile, you were pacing around the marketplace calling for Nero. Damn! How did he get away from you? Suddenly, a desperate cry of your cub rings through the air. Your blood chills: It’s coming from the alleys. 

Nero calls for you again, a choked tear-filled cry as he barely dodges the demon’s strike. The demon stands up on its hind legs, towering over Nero. 

“Face me, Child of Spa-” A familiar head of hair flashes right in front of Nero, shielding him from the striking claws of the demon. 

“M-mom?” You’ve grabbed the arm of the demon, blocking its hit with your bare strength. You shoot it right in its many eyes. It backs away hissing. 

You’re a storm, unloading and reloading your guns faster than the eyes can blink, turning the demon into shreds. Nero continues to look away, ears and eyes covered in fear. Moments later, he felt your motherly embrace against him. 

“Nero? Are you alright?” You ask in a rushed manner, checking him for injuries. 

“You cannot run off like that again! What were you thinking?!” You gently shake him, voice rising from desperation. You almost lost him from your stupidity. You cannot afford to endanger your son again. 

You are quick to hold him, letting out a sigh of relief. Nero looks over your shoulders, teary eyes wide. The demon that he locked eyes with was a skeletal creature with its skin pulled over its frame tightly. Now, he didn’t even see a speck of ash left from where the demon stood, gun shells scattered throughout the ground. 

_** Hell Hath No Fury Like The Mother Bear's When Nero Was Being Bullied By The Sparda Cultists.  ** _

**__** _“They’re calling me a bastard, Mom. They keep asking where my dad is.”_

_“Someone put a “kick me” sign on my back.”_

_“They’re calling me a demon, Mom. I can’t hit them back or people are going to think I am a monster.”_

_“Do you think I’m a freak? Is that why I don’t have a dad?.”_

You walk into the in-service meeting room like a storm. You practically kick the door through, the lock shattering into pieces. 

“Councilmen, a word?” You sneer, your right hand having a death grip one of the few who dared mock your son. 

“Lady (Y/N), what is the meaning of this-” 

“That’s The Huntress to you.” You snipe. 

“Now, listen to me!” You declare, eyes burning with what many called “The Penance Stare.”

“I have lived in Fortuna for fifteen years now. I have protected you and overpaid my dues in the blood of the demons who linger here. I do this, so my son Nero may have a place to grow and be safe. To be treated well. That is the deal I have made with you.” You glare at everyone in the room. A hooded woman wearing scarlet robes stares at you, admiring your strength. 

The head councilman nods gravely, owing to you more than what you were paid and given. You are seething, hellfire practically coming off of your skin. 

“Then it’s fair, that I shall seek something else if you are not withholding your end.” The crowd stirs, realizing what you mean. 

“The price you cultists pay for bringing up either my child’s upbringing or appearance as a negative is-” The cultists watch in horror as you unsheathe a blade strapped to your back, the metal ringing through the chapel. People gasp, yet no one dares to move.

“-I collect your fucking head.” Everyone knows what you can do. Everyone knows what the male in your grip has done with his lackeys to make Nero’s life so much harder. Some of the crowd guiltily remember being bystanders to Nero’s mistreatment. Others fear your vengeance if you knew they laughed at his suffering. 

“Just like what I plan to do this fucker here.” You grab the man by the hair, exposing his pale throat to the very sharp blade. A line of blood already appears and stains his white robes in thin red streaks. He is sputtering apologies and practically sobbing. 

“Now if any of you sons of bitches got anything else to say, now’s the fucking time!” You snarl, showing teeth like a warning demon. 

The crowd is silent, the men unable to respond without fearing immediate death. You know you have made your point and you withdraw the blade. 

“I didn’t think so.” You release the man, who falls on his knees. Before he can let out a breath, you sheathe the sword and swing the metal scabbard to his neck. A sickening crunch is heard throughout Fortuna. Writhing on the floor, the man screams and howls, neck broken yet still alive. 

You swiftly leave, people parting for you like Moses with the Red Sea. The councilmen order for the screaming man to be moved to the hospital wing. No one bothers Nero again. They would punish the rest of the adult cultists who did similar acts of cruelty, but their unconscious forms lying bloodied and beaten in the courtyard already served as an example of what happened to anyone who dared touch the white-haired cub. 

_** Hell Hath No Fury Like The Mother Bear's When Vergil Ripped Off Nero’s Arm  ** _

Nero knows very well there’s nothing scarier than you, his mother, when angry. You didn’t get the chance to kill Vergil when the Qlipoth happened and your anger had been simmering in your heart for a whole year. The moment Vergil comes back from Hell, Nero knew his father would eventually be in for a world of pain. When Dante had called that they were back, Nero watched you sharpen all your blades and maintain your firearms for a solid week, waiting to strike. 

So after some time readjusting at Devil May Cry’s main headquarters, Vergil came knocking at your door. You looked so domestic, a simple pink apron tied to your frame. Nero was on the sofa, reading a book. Vergil was not expecting you to shut the door on him, noises of a bedroom door slamming open and heavy objects being taken out. 

The door was opened again, this time you were dressed in your hunting gear. Instead of your usual blade, you had taken out a gift from you were given in your younger years of hunting: the devil arm The Excalibur. You called out to your son. 

“Nero, sweetheart can you take the chicken out of the freezer for tonight? I’ll be kicking your father’s ass for a few hours.” 

“Okay, Mom. Good luck Dad!” Nero responded. 

“Wh-what?” 

Before Vergil knew it, you had punched him through a parking meter. He doesn’t really remember much of what happened in those few hours. All he knew was that he was at the doorstep of your house in Fortuna and then he ended up leaving a crater shaped hole in a street in Redgrave. As he laid on the scorched concrete, you landed softly on the ground. The sunny day that Vergil thought perfect to return to you, had ended in the dark evening with the moon nowhere in sight. 

You looked flawless, not a single scratch on you. You flick the giant blade that challenged Dante’s own and licks of white-hot sparks shot off the surface. 

“Now, that was for taking off Nero’s arm.” You say, speaking calmly for the first time that night, having screamed at him for the entirety of the evening.

“What is this power?” Vergil coughed as he attempted to get up. 

You shoved him back down. 

“The power of maternal badassery. You’re lucky that Nero grew his arm back or I’d be collecting yours as a replacement.” 

He stays down for a little longer. You check the time on your watch Nero bought you for your birthday five years ago. 

“Oh. Just in time to make dinner.” You turn around to see the singed blue devil, holding the Yamato close to his form. 

“I’ll see you at the table in pieces. We’re having teriyaki.” You strap The Excalibur to your back, fiery wings emerging from the handle. You fly off back to Fortuna.

Passerbys long fled the scene, convinced you were the Antichrist with the way you glowed with an unholy light. 

Dante laughed at him when he came back to Redgrave, the back of his coat completely burnt from his impact on the street and his vest underneath barely holding on to dear life. 

“You said you wanted more power, didn’t expect it’d give you a crazy powerful baby mother, did you now?” 

“Please. Stop. Talking.” 

Vergil came back to Fortuna an hour later, dressed in some more casual borrowed wear. Dinner went by smoothly as if you didn’t just make Sparda’s oldest son pray for an afterlife. 

_** Hell Hath No Fury Like The Mother Bear's When Nero Got Cocky In A Fight ** _

Months after Vergil returned from Hell, Nero and Vergil sat together at the kitchen counter. Nero was playing video games and Vergil reading a book. It was a late Fall afternoon and the two were simply small-talking while doing their own tasks. 

“So, your mother has gone on another job, I presume?” 

“Yeah, she’ll be back in a few hours. Hunting down another demon lord, I guess.” 

“You say it quite casually,” Vergil commented. 

“Well, she’s pretty scary, I’ve watched her take out like ten demons with her bare hands when I just started working at the new Devil May Cry branch,” Nero stated, thumbs clicking on his console buttons. 

Vergil put his book down, intrigued. 

“Please elaborate.” 

“When I first started working, I got real cocky all the time. I finally got to use my devil bringer in broad daylight and it was the coolest thing ever. And I could finally swing the Red Queen at some real targets.” Vergil shivered slightly, remembering that incident relating to the devil bringer. 

Nero continued playing his video game, moving onto the next boss level. He muffled a laugh from his dad’s reaction. 

“So one day, Mom gets a request from way out of Fortuna and everyone wants to take the job. Something about civilians going missing off the street at night. Mom wanted us to have some bonding time so we took the offer.” 

Vergil sips his cup of tea as Nero scratches his nose. 

“Yeah, things went pretty well on the way there, it was a really nice road trip. These other hunters met up with us. It turned out the job was a group hunt and we’d split the cash. Anyways, we went to kick some demon ass.” Vergil raised an eyebrow at the last word but continued listening. 

“Mom does not like working with other people. And these guys were jerks but I thought they were really cool when we first met. I was really looking to do the hunt alone, Mom rarely let me go alone before. They kept telling me how weird it was for my mom to be going hunting with me. I don’t think they knew who Mom was.” 

Vergil smirked. If they knew, they would have been too afraid to even go to the job. 

“And I got embarrassed. Really embarrassed. Me and Mom were supposed to go as a pair, but I ended up sneaking away with the rest of the guys.” Vergil was starting to detect where things were going wrong now. 

“It was a lot of fun at the moment. I was a lot stronger than most of the guys so when the demons came, I was showing off. You know, doing flips and using my devil bringer. Taunting the demons.” 

Nero grew silent, his controller stating he had leveled up. He continued talking.

“Turns out there were more than a couple of demons. There were multiple hordes coexisting in that town. Eventually, I couldn’t keep up. I spent all my time showing off, and lost a lot of energy.” 

“This one demon had me in a chokehold and the others were going to get killed too. Luckily, Mom had found me just in time.” 

_Nero was ready for the end, angry at his own cockiness._

_“Damn it.” He groaned as he attempted to pry the death grip on his neck, unable to breathe. A roar was heard throughout the emptied street. It was human, yet so primal and of pure maternal rage, and the demons paused to see where the threat was._

_“Nero!” You screamed as you kicked a shorter demon straight through the chest. Its brethren flinched watching as you tore your way into another one. You grabbed an empty shotgun and swung it into a demon’s midriff, severing it from its torso. Throwing that aside, you took a fallen stop sign and used it as an ax to disembowel two more demons. Your path was clearing out, leading you to your son. The demon holding him relaxed in grip slightly fixated at the human mother’s sheer rage. Nero used it as a chance to wriggle away, landing on the ground. Nero took deep breaths, having been asphyxiated. His moment of peace was lost on him when the demon turned back to kill him._

_Suddenly, it stopped, peering at its chest area. Right in the center like a bullseye, you had leaped onto its back and struck your fists clean through. Nero watched in terror as you pulled the demon’s torso into halves. It let out an unholy dying screech before splattering everything including Nero with blood. It fell onto its knees, its chest to Nero’s height. Your livid face was the only thing Nero could see from its bisected torso._

_Uncaring, you stepped through the corpse’s gaping chest and grabbed your son by the collar. The other hunters were laying on the ground in shock. You looked like a devil, covered in blood that was not your own. Even your teeth were bloodied. The corpse slumped to its side, landing with a splat._

_“Get in the fucking car, Nero.”_

_“Sorry, Mom.” Nero weakly responded. You dragged him to his feet and Nero retrieved his Red Queen before following you._

_“And you deadweights can take yourselves to the hospital!” You glare at the idiots who inspired your son to act the way he did._

_The ride home was the worst. Nero curled his body away from you as you grabbed him by the ear, screaming at him while you drove erratically down the highway._

_“Who the fuck do you think you are to do that? Did you have any idea how stupid that was?! Stop thinking and acting like a little showoff punk! You aren’t fucking thirteen Nero! If I catch you acting like a cocky idiot one more time I’ll stuff you into that fucking demon carcass and mail you to Kyrie so she can see what kind of idiot she’s been dating!”_

_Nero spent the whole day and night on the road apologizing and pleading for you not to ground him._

Vergil sat at the table with his hands folded, very conflicted at the imagery Nero gave him. 

“You’re saying before she rescued you she had taken out all the remaining hordes?” Vergil asked. Nero had turned off his game to specifically explain what acts of violence his mother had done. 

“Yep. We had to drive around town and collect all the weapons she left inside some of the corpses” Nero laughed. Vergil sighed. What a woman he had courted. He smoothed his hair back and then held his hand out to his son. 

“Let us both hope we may never anger your mother in such a manner again.” Both father and son shook on it, joined by their fear of the Mother Bear’s rage. 


End file.
